Scissors and Stickers
by jade.thornton.58
Summary: Tori Vega is the new girl at Hollywood Arts High School and she is assigned by the counselor to shadow another student. Based on her schedule she is paired with a girl named Jade West. Jade is a tall, gothic styled girl who rules the school with a harsh attitude and mean words. Her looks could kill, but Tori will not back down. She is determined to crack Jade's shell.
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega walks through the doors of her new school. Dressed in skinny blue jeans that were neatly tucked into her fur lined boots, and a light grey v-neck t-shirt that hugged her curvy hour glass figure perfectly. Her chestnut colored hair fell around her sharp cheekbones, her mocha colored eyes glimmering with excitement. She looks down at her paper and sighs as she looks around, walking over to a girl with bright red hair. "Excuse me, where is Mr. Anderson's office?" The short red head giggles and goes wide eyed,"Oh my gosh are you new here!?" She bounces up and down and looks around before running over to find her boyfriend Robbie. Tori watches her disappear and sighs as she goes back to searching by herself blushing as she bumps into a tall handsome boy with long curly hair that framed his square jaw perfectly. "Oh excuse me! I'm so sorry! I'm just..lost,"she chuckles nervously and blushes hiding her face. The boy smiles gently at her and tilts her chin up,"First day? You're fine. I'm Oliver but everybody calls me Beck. Where are you transferring from?"he asks as he takes the paper from her gently. She blushes as she gets lost in his eyes and looks away,"Oh..nowhere fancy..just some public school down the road." She bites her lip and swallows hard as he smiles at her sending cold chills down her back raising the hairs on her arms.

Jade struts down the hallways, her boots making heavy thuds as she starts on her war path. She had heard some unsettling rumors that a new girl was buzzing around Beck and she didn't trust it one bit. A flame was alive in Jade's eyes as she turned the corner and spotted Beck. His eyes met hers and his smile faded as he handed Tori her paper and looked away,"I gotta go. Mr. Anderson's office is right around the corner second door on the left,"he says and turns leaving quickly. "Beckett!"Jade snaps as she sprints after him, the room breaking into a run as she persues him, giving Tori a dark and hurtful glare as she brushes past her roughly. Tori braces herself against the lockers and watches in confusion before she brushes her hair from her face and turns to follow his directions. She finds the office eventually and sighs as she sits down, looking at the young man sitting behind the desk. "Mrs. Vega? I understand you're Trina's sister, but don't expect special treatment. Everybody here gets equal opportunities,"he says as he sits on the side of her desk. She nods and smiles at him brightly,"I understand and I do not expect anything special. I'm just here to explore my opportunities and enjoy the programs you offer,"she smiles brightly. He can't help but smile back, it was contagious with this girl. He nods and takes her schedule, returning to his computer behind the desk and he types in a few things. "I'll pair you up with another student with a similar schedule so she can help you find your way around. You'll follow her around and she'll show you the ropes,"he prints out a paper and hands them both back to Tori with a smile,"you'll find her by the janitor's closet if I know her,"he chuckles. Tori nods and laughs softly in confusion,"Thank you for helping me feel comfortable here. There are some...interesting characters here, I look forward to getting to know some of them." She takes the paper and leaves the room to go find her new first friend. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori meets the strange girl by the lockers near the janitor's closet. She was dressed in dark colors, and long curly black hair with bright green streaks in them. She swallows the lump in her throat and stares at her, freezing as the girl turns around and eyes her. "Can I help you?"Jade asks crossing her arms. Tori looks down at her feet and she takes a deep breath as she tries to think of what to say,"I..you...umm,"she studders and sighs as she closes her eyes,"No. Sorry." She turns to leave and feels Jade grab her arm, snatching the papers from her hands. "I thought so. I can't believe he's making me do this,"she growls and tugs Tori into the janitor's closet. She shuts and locks the door behind them. "Look here princess, I don't know who you think you are, but around here nobody goes after my man, got it?"she growls. Tori nods and holds up her hands in surrender,"Okay okay! I didn't know he was yours. I apologize. Really, I was just trying to-" "Oh don't give me the innocent act. He was cute and you thought you could just flounce right up to him and take him. He's mine,"she looks at the papers and smirks,"Vega? Like...Trina Vega?"she laughs and looks away,"Oh that's rich. Are you as hopeless and untalented as your sister?" Tori growls and she snatches her papers back, standing up to meet Jade face to face,"Don't you talk about my sister that way! Sure she's disgusting sometimes with her beauty crazes, and she's annoying, and she eats really loud but she's my sister and I won't allow you to-" "Won't allow me? Try and stop me,"Jade challenges, pushing Tori back into the corner as she glares down at her,"Stay away from Beck...and keep your head low. Do that, and I'll try not to make it such a hell for you while you're here,"she huffs, opening the door,"Get out."

Hours pass and Tori sits at home on her couch, staring at the floor. Who was that girl to insult Trina? How talented was she to judge others? She huffs as the thoughts only anger her and she gets up to fix herself a snack. She sighs as her anger softens to worry and she picks at the orange in her hand. What if this girl was dangerous? Everybody else seemed to pretty much avoid her. There had to be a reason for that. Why? What happened to make Jade so hateful? Tori had to find out. She couldn't simply go on letting this girl be miserable and make everyone else miserable too. She needed a friend and that's what Tori was determined to be. She smirks proudly as she tosses the peels in the trash and head up to her room to start on her homework without another word. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow, and she was looking forward to it. Jade would be her friend, in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade sighs as she stands by her locker and sips her coffee, reluctantly waiting for Tori to come in. The last thing she wanted to do was show the new girl around, but it was either this or detention for a month for a..misunderstanding she got caught in. She spots Tori as she walks in and merely watches her, her grip on her coffee tightening. She had to admit this girl was stunningly beautiful. She looks up as Beck steps in front of her and she smirks wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him with a smile on her lips, leaning closer as he rests his hands on her hips. She loved showing Beck off. He was the hottest boy at HA so it made her feel superior to the rest of them, which in Jade's mind made her more powerful. She pulls away from Beck,"Take my books to class? I have to deal with something,"she sighs handing Beck her bag, watching him leave after giving her another heated kiss.

Tori leans against her locker as she takes her books, keeping her eyes anywhere else as she hears Jade walk up. She shuts the locker and finally turns to look at Jade, lifting one of her eyebrows,"You know you don't have to show me around right? I won't tell." "Nice try Vega, but there are eyes everywhere,"she says grabbing her wrist gently,"Come on, I'll show you around campus, then we'll go to class,"she sighs less than enthusiastic. Tori doesn't object and merely follows Jade as she drags her around showing her around the campus to the Asphalt Cafe. She stops by a door and looks inside, looking at Tori,"This is Sikowitz's class. He does acting, mostly improv scripts and such, you should request his class. It'd do you some good,"Jade smirks. Tori perks her lips and looks at Jade, narrowing her eyes,"Are you in it?" "Of course. I'm the most talented person in the room,"she says with an air of over-confidence. Tori rolls her eyes and looks at Jade,"Alright, I'll sign up then. Then you'll have some competition,"she smirks nudging Jade, immediately regretting it as Jade's face falls flat and dark. Jade sighs and steps closer to Tori, cornering her against the wall,"You will never measure up to me. Understand? Just give up. I warned you yesterday Vega. Do not get in my way, or you will regret it." Tori places a hand on Jade's shoulder and smiles brightly at her,"It's okay to feel threatened Jade. I know I'm pretty and talented, but so are you. I'm sure both of us will do just great together,"she smiles with a giggle.

Jade looks down at Tori's hand and pins it to the wall roughly, pushing closer to her with a growl,"Stay. out. of. my. way. Got it? Stay away from Beck, and if you have any common sense inside that pretty head don't sign up for any lead roles,"she growls. Tori giggles and looks up into Jade's eyes,"You think I'm pretty?"she smirks. Jade blushes deeply and she quickly jerks away from Tori,"Don't say I didn't warn you Vega."


	4. Chapter 4

About a week passes and Tori seemed to finally be settling in at HA. Things still hadn't smoothed over with her and Jade, but she had found a friend in Cat Valentine. She was Jade's perky red headed best friend who seemed to be Jade's complete opposite. They talked at school and even spent time together outside of it. Normally they were at Tori's house or at the mall, but today Cat wanted to go somewhere different. A small coffee shop towards the cheaper side of town. Tori wasn't very sure why Cat wanted to go here because Cat didn't really care for coffee, but she didn't object when the perky girl begged and pouted her lip. She walks inside and meets Cat at the back table, sitting her bag down. Three drinks were on the table perfectly arranged to make a triangle. Cat had a huge cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, then Tori's mocha latte, and a third dark cup of coffee sat in front of an empty chair. "Who's is that?"Tori asks as she sits down and takes her coffee with a smile sipping it. Perfect, just the way she liked it. Just sweet enough to drown out the bitter of the coffee, but not sweet enough to drown out the strong taste of the arabica beans.

"Hi Vega,"says a familiar voice as she sits down in the empty chair and takes her dark cup of coffee, sipping it, shuddering in delight. Tori doesn't even have to look up to know it's Jade. That distinct perfume she wore had already alerted Tori's senses, the thud of her combat boots another dead give away. Tori brings her eyes up to meet Jade's and she puts up her usual giant smile,"Hi! I wasn't aware that you were coming to meet us. I would have brought more brownies..." Cat smiles,"It's okay I'll share mine with Jadey! She was already here when I showed up. This is her favorite place in town!"Cat giggles. Tori nods and hands the two girls the brownies,"It's okay she can have mine. I'm not very hungry to be honest." Jade smirks as she sits back and sips her coffee again, crossing one leg over the other,"So..what are you two good girls doing out on a day like this? I'd expect you to be at home doing homework, or trying to teach your sister how to-" "Shut up,"Tori huffs. She glares at Jade, a cold atmosphere settling between the two girls. "Can't you two get along? For one day? For me!?"Cat pouts with a whine. Tori can't help but smile and she takes Cat's hand,"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be good if she will." "No chance. Good is boring,"Jade sighs looking at Cat. "We're going to get tattoos!"Cat giggles looking between the two. Tori's eyes widen,"Wait, what?"she asks leaning on the table. "What's the matter Vega? Scared?"Jade teases as she unwraps the brownie and breaks off a piece. "Not scared, just broke,"she lies and looks away. "Go ahead and get a tattoo, I'll pay for it,"She says with a forced half smile, trying desperately to hide her smirk. Cat giggles loudly,"Aww, see you two can get along!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tori fidgets some nervously as she sits in the chair, looking at Jade,"What did you pick?"she asks glaring at her. Jade smirks and crosses her arms,"I'm not telling, and you can't see until it's done,"she says with a almost happy tone. Cat giggles and watches them,"You two are so cute the way you argue like a couple." They both glare at Cat,"No!" Tori blushes deeply and she looks away, crossing her arms. Jade feels the smirk creep back onto her face and she looks at Tori,"Don't worry Vega. It's only forever, unless you want to sit through a very painful removal,"she chuckles. Tori huffs and shakes her head,"Fine. But remember I get to pick where it goes,"She teases. Jade nods and watches Tori, still feeling very confident that she had won the fight between them. Tori looks up as they call for her and Cat and she sighs nervously, following the redhead back as Jade waits in the lobby, looking over the jewelry. Tori tenses and tries not to whine some as she feels the needle vibrate against her skin, piercing it quickly. After a minute she manages to relax and she looks away, the tattoo on the back of her neck where it could easily be hidden by her hair if Jade had picked something obscene. When Cat finished she joined Tori in the room and sits down with a smile, looking down at the small tattoo of a cat on her wrist before looking at Tori,"Do you know what it is yet?" Tori sighs trying to stay still,"Nope. I don't have a clue." "Can I look?"Cat giggles. "Yeah go ahead,"She says closing her eyes as she tries to relax again. Cat looks at the tattoo, a simple small infinity sign on the back of her neck. She smiles and rubs Tori's back,"it's okay Tori. You'll like it."


End file.
